


Dief and Midnight's Day Off

by look_turtles



Series: Dief and Turtle's Day Off [193]
Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:48:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2006391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles





	Dief and Midnight's Day Off




End file.
